It's Called School Girl
by kichikoneko
Summary: Heero is sketching, the other four find him. The others dress Heero up for reasons you will have to read about...if you want to know more that is. One Shot.


**It's Called "School-girl"**

Disclaimer: If I did own Gundam wing, it would probably be boring, and no where near as popular as it still is now. As for anything else copyright or reserved or whatever else, I guess I don't own it either.

Rating: E (some cross dressing though . for costumes' sake)

Summary: Heero is sketching, the other four find him. The others dress Heero up for reasons you will have to read about.

Warning: Umm, some almost cursing? And this is OOC and supposed to be set after the OVA movie. Other than that, I just don't know! And this is **comedy**, so please don't take offense or think I'm being serious. (I suppose I just have a creative mind sometimes?)

One day Heero sat in his living room. In that living room he held a sketch book. And everyone knows what sketch books are for... Sketching. That same day Heero felt acomplished, for he had finished his series of sketches. The very minute he had finished those sketches there was a knock on the door, and then it burst open to reveal a very interesting brown haired man with a braid. And then the peace and quiet of the room was disturbed with a horrible sound: "Hey, Heero my buddy, how've ya been?"

Heero frowned, and watched as more and more people flooded into the room, for he saw another brunette with a gravity defying hairstyle, a classy-casual blonde, and a little chinese person. The flood of people in their respective order gave greetings. However, the calmness of the greetings was disturbed with another loud sound: "Whazzat?"

With his sketch book now missing, Heero glanced half-hearted at the interesting brown haired man with a braid. Suddenly horror struck in the Japanese man, and he dove for the sketch book in the others hands. With a simple maneuver the interesting brown haired man with a braid dodged the attempt, and another disturbing sound was let out: "Don't be so worried, buddy, I can respect art, even if it's not that great."

Heero wasted no time in grabbing at the sketch book again, but it was in vein, and just as before, another simple maneuver foiled his plan. Sadly, it was too late now, and the book was opened. The interesting brown haired man with a braid let out some awful sound, possibly a laugh or an attempt at so. This caught the attention of everyone else, and they swarmed over to see what Heero had sketched. The frown slowly grew more intense on the brunette with a gravity defying hairstyle's face, and said person looked up at Heero with a promise of death. More horrible sounds were heard: "Hey, do you have a fettish or something?"

Then a soft, angelic sound followed: "Only if he drew all of us like that."

The page was flipped and more awful laughing noises were heard, along with the disturbing sounds of: "Quatre, I think he has a fettish, girly guys in-"

The angelic sound interrupted: "No, Duo, this proves only two, let us look at the rest."

Page after page was flipped, and on the last page, the little Chinese person couldn't stop himself from speaking formally with Heero: "Man! What the 'h', 'ee', double 'what the heck'!!! This one is _me_ for crying out loud you are some messed up son of a something or other! I am not a... a.... I can't even say it! I have no pride left..."

The little Chinese person proceeded to the corner to sulk. After that a moderate voice decided to say something directed at Heero: "Please explain what this is?"

So Heero took a deep breath and got it over with: "High school girl uniforms."

The moderate voice decided to say something directed at Heero again: "And why did you draw us?"

After another deep breath, Heero answered: "Because, everytime I meet a person I have this compulsive desire to draw them in various sailor or school girl uniforms.

Another horrible sound: "You are lying."

The soft, angelic sound: "Let's do something about it!"

The little Chinese person spoke: "Yes, dress him up in a school girl outfit."

The moderate voice decided to say something directed at the other three excluding Heero: "I agree, to the mall."

One day four young men decided to drag a mussy-headed brunette boy to the mall. At the mall they planned to dress the mussy-headed brunette boy in a school girls' uniform. Why you ask? Because he had sketched each of them in school girl uniforms, and then lied saying it was a compulsive desire and that he must draw everyone in similar clothing. The mussy-headed brunette boy had to be tied up so that he could not escape, and his friend Duo pulled him on a snow sled, humming and whistling a nice little tune to the name of "Duo's Happy Go Lucky Joy of Doom and Everything Destruction and Demolition Song" or just "DHGLJDEDDS" then again the title "Duo's Happy Song" is a suited short title. Trowa and Quatre scouted about the mall finding interesting articles to humiliate the mussy-headed brunette boy with. Wufei, however, had gotten destracted by an out-of-place book store right beside a food court, vending machines, and restrooms. Duo decided to have a bite to eat while watching over his buddy and waiting for Trowa and Quatre to return, and pondered how long Wufei would be in that book store.

A short, blue pleated skirt, a white button up blouse with pink accenting, a big red bow to go on said blouse, tall pink-and-flowery baggy socks, and black Mary Janes. Not to leave out the matching pink bando with a little bow.

All in all, Heero wanted to never see another school girl outfit as long as he lived... Too bad for him, living in Japan and all.

---

Note: Big smiles ya'll, or at least I hope. BTW, I do not think Duo is annoying, in truth he is my fav of the G-boys, and I adore them all! Sorry to have upset anyone, but this is all in good fun, so don't take it too seriously! Well, hopefully you all have reason to R&R, that or you're too busy, are lazy, don't want to express your appreciation, don't like it, or some other less serious reasons, like you're computer just crashed or something like that. Just kidding, I do hope for some reviews please! Ja ne ^.~

(I like adding my sisters comments, so here ya go!)

Comment: Kawaii!! Heero in a school girl uniform!! And the others too! ^.^ Well, I liked it, I'm gonna have to fan-art this little gem!! Wuvz Yaz Tooz, Imoto-chan! Luved this story, and the 'horrible noise' that Duo made to disturb Hee-chan!! Luved the 'moderate voice' that description fits Tro-tro so well!! Angelic voiced Qumquat was so cute!! Wuffles had no voice description but his lines really showed his character!! (sort of XD). Nice one Kichi!!

ANYONE who flames you for this obviously does NOT know how to read simple disclaimers and warnings and will not be spared the wrath of... THE OVERPROTECTIVE OLDER SISTER OF KICHIKONEKO!!! And will be hunted down and dressed up in ugly school girl outfits, or... Dressed up in a Fat Woman costume, complete with dinky thong swimsuit!! You know they are out there, and you KNOW I will... M'kay? ^.^ Anyone who has a problem with Kichi must contact me first... If they dare. :(

(Note: Well, for one: you can't really contact her. And for two: so much as constructive criticism I don't mind at all! But just downing the story for no apparent reason seems a bit...um... I don't see why anyone does that really, and I'm sure all of you have enough respect of other people, and the power of creativity and imagination to just leave it be if all you want to do is be rude and dis everything. But helpfulness and praise and random comments on my stories are always welcomed with open arms, so please review!)


End file.
